customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (battybarney2014's version)
"Barney's Favorites Vol. 3" is a Barney soundtrack album that was released on CD and Cassette on August 27, 1996. Song List # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 3) #Growing ( Taken from Everyone is Specail # Shape Up Freeze ( Taken from Hop to it # Go Round Round and the Village ( Taken from Magical Musical Adventure TABLE OF CONTENTS Barney's Favorites Violume 3 is a Custom Barney Clip Show Home Video for Season 3 released on May 11, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are hanging out at the treehouse, and remember more fun times they had with their friends. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Songs Barney Theme Song Animal Fair ( Taken from: the Dentist Makes Me Smile Growing ( Taken from: Everyone is Special Big and Little ( Taken from: Gone Fishing The Doctor is A Friend of Mine (Taken from: Doctor Barney is Here The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Campfire Sing Along Exercise ( Taken from: Hop to it The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Twice is Nice I Love You Notes Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. The Barney costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "Fun & Games". The Barney voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Fun & Games". The Baby Bop costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "Fun & Games". The Baby Bop voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Barney Safety". The BJ costume used in the new material of this video was also seen in "First Day of School". The BJ voice used in the new material of this video was also heard in "Barney Safety". The musical arrangements used in the new material of this video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this video. One of the times Barney usn't seen coming to life; instead, he is looking at Baby Bop's brand new computer. One of the times Barney does not turn back to a doll; instead, after I Love You, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, Barney tells the viewer(s) that it's so much fun having fun times. Then Barney says "And remember I love you". Then it fades to the end credits. At the start of the video, two extra words are added below the original Season 3 silhouette: "HOME VIDEO". The preview for this video is annouced by the same annoucer from the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Video 2-Pack" Preview, and the annoucer name was Hop to it # Bubble Bath ( Taken from I Can Do That # Big and Little ( Taken from Gone Fishing # The Baby Bop Hop ( Taken from Twice is Nice # Michael Finnegan ( Taken from Caring Means Sharing # My Aunt Came Back ( Taken from Live in New York City # My Hat It Has Three Corners ( Taken from Ship Ahoy # Silly Sounds ( Taken from Fun and Games # The Elephant Song ( Taken from Camera Safari # Family in the Dell ( Taken from My Family"s Just Right for Me # Listen to the MockingBird ( Taken from Barney"s Sense Sational Day # Go Round and Round the Village ( Taken from Magical Musical Adventure